Godzilla 2155
by meca-prime
Summary: A historian in the future debates the possible existance of Godzilla
1. Default Chapter

Godzilla 2155  
By Patrick Bill  
  
Disclaimer: Godzilla and other related characters are the property of Toho LTD.  
All other characters are my creation.  
  
Prelude: A global disaster in the later half of the 21st century destroyed almost all of man's historical records. After civilization rebuilt, man turned its attention to the past. With 99% of the 'normal' records gone, a new field of research was employed. This involved separating historical information from fictional accounts.  
  
The Neo-Metropolitan Museum  
  
As he examined the latest batch of data discs, 'DVDs they called them', Allen could hear the foot steps in the hall. He didn't need to check the security link, he knew who it was. Not because he was aware of who would be in the research labs at such a late hour. No, Allen was all to familiar the these particular foot steps. Ted was coming.  
  
Ted was the top historian in the museums 'theoretical history' division. Nearly all of his historical theories have been proven factual. He has a true gift for deciphering fragmented data sources, and linking seemingly unrelated pieces of history. Lately, however, Allen has seen Ted becoming more and more obsessed. Obsessed with trying to prove a legend true.  
  
The door slid open with its usual swoosh. And, as usual, through the door way darted Ted, unannounced. Allen didn't bother to look up.  
  
"Are those the latest discs?" Allen only nodded, Ted knew that they were. It was his attempt at what they used to call small talk.  
  
"Find anything interesting?" Now Ted was beating around the bush, as they used to say.  
  
"What is it know, Ted?" Allen didn't want to sound rude, but he couldn't hide his annoyance. Ted fell silent for a long moment.  
  
"Well, if you're busy..."  
  
Allen stopped, leaned back, and took a deep breath. A reminder is what the breath was. A reminder that the person standing before him wasn't some rookie researcher. This was his best friend.  
  
"Sorry Ted, it's just been a long day. What have you got for me?"  
  
Ted wasn't there to be social, Allen was his boss. Any new findings he made had to be reported. Allen just wished Ted would use the communications link like everyone else.  
  
"I've found some new data discs."  
  
"On", as if Allen had to ask.  
  
"Godzilla."  
  
That name had gone beyond being a nuisance. It had become what was commonly referred to as a thorn in Allen's side. Seven months ago, Ted discovered an obscure archive in a long forgotten storage chamber. Museum records indicated that the information was of minor relevance and thus never classified. Ted, however, saw something of great interest. He saw a historical account of what was thought to be a legend wrapped in a fictional event. Which in where he usually found his information.  
  
The account referred to genetic mutation created from repeated exposure to nuclear weapons testing in the South Pacific. Mutations were a historical fact. For decades after the 'Global Disaster of 2066', reports were filed about genetic anomalies across a wide range of species. This mutation, however, occurred in 1954. That alone wasn't why Allen was so skeptical. The origin of this supposed mutation is what he couldn't believe. According to Ted, the creatures origin was a previously discovered species.  
  
"A mutant dinosaur." Allen quickly realized that he had spoken aloud. The look on Ted's face confirmed it.  
  
"Dinosaur like", Ted corrected. "The creature has more in common with reptiles than dinosaurs" Ted paused and took a breath. "Based on the data I've collected, Godzilla is a reptile in nature. Either because of natural evolution, or through mutation it has a dinosaur like appearance."  
  
Allen had heard it before, but decided to once again indulge his friend. "How so?"  
  
With that, Ted started into his now standard chorus. "Well, first, it drags its tail."  
  
Even though Ted had explained it before, Allen still looked confused.  
  
"Although both species share a lot of characteristics, they are very different. Many of the larger known reptiles drag their tails in part because of size and weight. They lack the bone structure and or muscle mass in that area to support it. Dinosaurs, on the other hand, had the right bone structure and muscle to support their tails.  
  
"Go on", Allen urged.  
  
"Godzilla's lower bone structure is closer to a reptile's than a dinosaur's. Well, actually its structure is nothing I've ever seen. Also it's cold blooded."  
  
"And where again did you acquire this fact", questioned Allen.  
  
"You know my data source", Ted shot back.  
  
"The archives in in unit 224?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're aware that the Board has just classified material. Right?"  
  
"They've classified all of the archives in that unit as 'Fantasy'."  
  
"And I shouldn't have to remind you of what that means."  
  
"It means that the material is considered of little practical research value."  
  
Ted know that the 'Historical Board' was only doing it job. The classification system was put in place to prevent unnecessary loss of valuable research time and funds. Ted also knew that the 'Board' had been wrong before.  
  
"What about my request?" Ted questioned. Allen hesitated before he answered.  
  
"They denied your request. Sighting lack of information."  
  
This was the second time the 'Board' had turned down Ted's attempts to get the archives classified the way he wanted them. The first time he tried to get the information put into the 'Legends' category. The 'Board's ' excuse was that 'Legends' was only for human historical figures. Now Ted was trying to get Godzilla into 'Sci-Fi' category.  
  
"I don't believe it", Ted finally said.  
  
"Well you shouldn't be too surprised, should you? 'Sci-Fi' is only applied to technology.  
  
"But Godzilla should be considered organic technology."  
  
"What was it they use to say on those ancient data discs? It was a long shot. Technology has always referred to machinery."  
  
"What about bio-technology?"  
  
"That is such a narrow field of historical research that I don't think it has a category. Nor would you be able to find it one."  
  
"But the new information I have found will probably change that."  
  
This conversation had gone on for far longer than Allen wanted. Ted was about to finally get to the reason for his visit. Allen waited for what ever was to come next.  
  
"I found some visual records about some research into Godzilla's cellular structure."  
  
Allen had to fight his urge to be sarcastic again. He simply let Ted go on.  
  
"Most of the images weren't good, but I managed to get a few very good ones. I cross referenced the images with a medical data base."  
  
Allen put up a hand to stop Ted before he spoke again.  
  
"Why?", he questioned.  
  
"A 'long shot'", Ted answered with a smirk.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I found a match."  
  
Allen quickly leaned against his desk. If Ted could verify this is would be the first solid proof to justify his obsession.  
  
"What did you find?", Allen asked with great interest.  
  
"Godzilla's mitochondria visually matched a strain of recently engineered mitochondria." "How much of a match?"  
  
"80 to 85 percent. I checked to against three different sources, and they all came back the same."  
  
"And the clarity of the visuals form the archive?"  
  
"At least 90 percent. There was some audio, but nothing of any use."  
  
Straitening his posture and using his official tone of voice. Allen stated. "Alright then, link me all of relevant files and external sources. I will review all of it and then send it to the Board for further review if it's deemed necessary. You will continue you current research until further notice."  
  
With that, Ted turned and darted from the room as quickly as he had entered. A rather large smile crossed his face as he left. 


	2. chapter 2

Godzilla 2155 Chapter 2  
  
Ted was nervous, he didn't like it when he had to make a presentation to the Board. They all ways picked his work to peaces. This time it was unavoidable. If he ever wanted to gain access to unit 224 again, he would have to deal with them.  
  
He knew this would be, as they use to say, a hard sell. The Board had grown less tolerant of radical theories in recent months. Ted wasn't sure if this was do to the two new board members, or the shift in the publics attitude toward historical research. None of that mattered now, though. The Board wanted to review his latest findings. Then they would make a final decision on whether to allow his work to continue.  
  
"OK Mr. Parker", came a soft voice. Ted know the voice. Second Chairwoman Alexia Blade. She had always been a firm supporter of his.  
  
"Lets get started", Blade continued. With that, Ted started.  
  
"As the Board already knows, I have been researching the possible existence of a mutant species called Godzilla....."  
  
"One moment Mr. Parker." Came an unfamiliar voice from the Board.  
  
"Doesn't the us of the word species imply more that one?" The newest Beard member asked.  
  
"Yes it does Mr. Miller. My latest research indicates that there may have been more than one of these creatures. Possibly several."  
  
"Let us see your data links Mr. Parker." This voice was all to familiar to Ted. It belonged to Head Chairman Gilbert Magus. Ted knew he would be the hardest to convince, he always was. From the table in frond in him, Ted picked up a remote device. Tapping a button activated a three dimensional image projector on the ceiling. The image that appeared was a black and white picture of a city in runes and a large creature standing in it.  
  
"This image is of Godzilla's first attack on Tokyo in 1954." Ted clicked a button and a second Black and white image appeared. "This one is from a year latter. The two creatures look the same, but I believe they are two different animals. The first Godzilla was killed with an experimental weapon called 'the Oxygen Destroyer'. Its inventor was also killed as a result of the weapon." Again, Ted clicked a button. This time he let several images pass before he stopped it again. "What you just saw were images of the creature over a fifty year span. As you can see Godzilla's appearance changed over time. The last few images were from the nineteen nineties and early two thousands. These show an extreme change in physical appearance. Either Godzilla continued to mutate over the five decades, or there were more than one."  
  
"If..." Miller interrupted. "...there were more that one. Then how come, according to your own reports, did only ever appear at time."  
  
"Actually, I now believe that there are accounts of others of his kind. First, there are two separate accounts of direct offspring." Ted hit a few buttons on the control, and a split image appeared. "The image on the left is of an hatchling of the nineteen seventies. The island natives that first found it called it Minya. The image on the right is form the nineteen nineties. This one was simply called Godzilla Junior by the Japanese government. Also," Ted paused as he clicked a button, "this creature is called Angilas." Ted waited for the image to change. "And this one is Titanosaurus. Finally, Gorosaurus. I did a digital analysis of these three creatures. I found that their bone and physiological structure come close to or almost match that of Godzilla." Ted was again interrupted. This time by a different Board member.  
  
"How is it possible that these four very different looking creatures could be related?"  
  
"I believe they were mutated in a different way, such as the toxic waist that was common back then. Or perhaps they were further mutations of the origional species."  
  
A long silence fell, then Magus spoke. "Mr. Parker, there is another area that you need to clarify for the Board. Namely the number of data discs that supposedly are accounts of this creatures appearances."  
  
"Well Head Chairman, let me start by saying that I do not believe that all 26 data discs are 'documentaries'. I believe that only 10 of these actual, or at least partial accounts. The rest are truly 'Fantasy'."  
  
"What," came Alexia's soft voice, "Mr. Parker, would you like to collude with today?"  
  
"While I do not believe that all of the 'movies', as they were called, are actual accounts. I do believe that many are based on actual events or beings. And that my research will show this."  
  
"Thank you for your resonation today Mr. Parker. The Board will link you their final decision by tomorrow.  
  
As he finished, Gilbert Magus stood and exited the room. 


End file.
